pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ressmonkey
/Archive __TOC__ Discussion First. 19px*Jebus* Is 20:07, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :LAST --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:08, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::did i archive right btw 19px*Jebus* Is 20:08, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::Not according to copyright laws. Heh. --84.24.206.123 20:29, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :::NOOOOOO!!!!!! ARCHIVE BAD!!!!! CAPS LOCK GOOD!!!! EVEN THOUGH IM NOT USING IT IM JUST HOLDING DOWN SHIFT!!!!!!! WAAAAHHHH!!!! NO MORE 76KB!!!!! WHY JEBUS, WHY??!?!?!?!?!?!?! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:55, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::::cause my computer was freezing every time i pressed a friggin letter on my keyboard. 19px*Jebus* Is 11:44, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Then edit a section, instead of the whole page? --84.24.206.123 11:46, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::We can do that? 19px*Jebus* Is 11:47, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::FREEZING COMPUTERS IZ MANLY!!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:47, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::but isnt having a 78 kb link on your talk page manlier. 19px*Jebus* Is 11:52, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::But having a 78kb talk page is the manliest. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:52, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::moo. 19px*Jebus* Is 11:53, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Idea: replace and with on the archive link. Rar. --84.24.206.123 11:54, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :moo and no. 19px*Jebus* Is 11:55, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::No u. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:56, 23 July 2008 (EDT) You should really refrain from commenting on game types you aren't familiar with Since, in the course of one discussion, you've made at least three absolutely ridiculous and completely false claims. *''Spike sins dont have self-heals which are needed for RA'' :So is that why Shadow Prison sins were all the rage for over half a year, and absolutely rolled the vast majority of builds from any class? *''For example, Shattering Assault sins are BAD in RA, but they are still in teh great RA category.'' :Actually, SA sins are phenomenal for RA. They're unblockable and strip enchants as soon as they go up, which gets through prot monks, ele's attunes, and any of the offensive enchantments (D/P with EDA, as rare as they are, are still a pain to kill unless you strip EDA the second it goes up). Add that to deep wound and a very spammable combo... and it's a killing machine with lots of utility. How is that "BAD?" Oh, right, it isn't. *''Performance in RA doesnt mean a damn thing cuz of randomness. Youde be getting just as many kills just as fast by running a shock axe and without all the counters.'' :Because Shock Axes aren't countered by exactly the same ####? Curse necros, blind spamming mesmers, monks with eighteen stances plus guardian, and the occasional ele with bflash? They hurt shock axes just as much as they hurt sins, especially since most of the "counters" people brought up are maintainable. Think about the situation in more detail, especially since your points undermine your own argument - i.e., read what you write before you hit "save page." *''Its horrible in RA, AB, and CM. All spike sin are horrible there. HB is really the only place for spike sins.'' :Really? So for literally months after Nightfall's release, nobody ran spike sins in GvG, HA, RA, TA, AB, or CM? On the contrary, spike sins were in every single type of PvP in the entire game. People would run hex overload with spike sins in GvG (mostly on burning), so the enemy team would be coping with not being able to hit and not having enough energy to cast, then sins would teleport from out of harm's way to drop a target. In HA, people would literally run spell breaker and arcane mimicry to buff the hell out of a single spike sin so he could take targets down without being hexed/conditioned. It's common knowledge that spike sins were run in RA/TA/AB and, of course, hero battles, ever since nightfall's release. And they were damned effective, thanks to how broken the concept was. They not only had powerful skills, but powerful (and uncounterable) mechanics. :Saying spike sins are horrible in RA and AB makes me think you've never actually played in either. Really, refrain from commenting on topics which you have no knowledge of whatsoever. If you rock at PvE, go for it, tear apart them PvE builds; but when you suck at something, don't waste everyone's time by spewing false/ignorant comments. Thanks. -Auron 21:19, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::I run sin spikes all the ####### time in RA. All your references to the past are ####. The SP sin has probably had 15 nerfs to it (literally). Shock Axes arent countered by anti-KD/hex removal. Shat Assault sins are weak frontliners which are often targeted and killed in 3 seconds. All spike sins got a hard nerf with the shadow step updates. Try more recent info. For example, when was the last time you saw a spike sin being run by a decent group in HA/GvG. Probably would be about half a year ago. IWAY still worked half a year ago, and if you run that now u suck. Try again with recent arguments. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:33, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::*''Shock Axes arent countered by anti-KD/hex removal.'' :::Good sins aren't countered by that, either. Outside of the fact that Shattering Assault sins aren't phased at all by anti-KD or hex removal, normal sin bars can fake out a monk. I did it all the time with the old SP bars, I guarantee it can still be done. You throw a hex on them, they throw up shield bash, you wait 5 seconds then spike. If they've got more than just shield bash, a shock axe would have just as much trouble hitting them. I personally prefer sin bars with shock as well, so even if I encounter major melee hate, I can interrupt and snare to help my team out. :::And this is outside the fact that warriors are countered by snares and kiting, while sins don't care about either. Via shadowsteps, even a snared sin can teleport to a target, apply one of his ridiculous snaring conditions or hexes, and then proceed to wail on a target without the target being able to go anywhere. If the monk stops to remove your hex, is he kiting anymore? No, he's standing there, about to get knocked down from your chain. If he stops to mend touch himself to get rid of cripple, is he kiting? Again, no, you'll be able to get off most of your chain anyway. And if you're good at sin, you'll wait until right after he uses mending touch, then start your chain when he's completely helpless. -Auron 22:53, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::The hex removal was talking about the GoR A/E build with no IAS. The attack take 1.3 seconds to trigger, meaning you can remove the hex and send him back to where he came from before jungle strike lands. Also, you cant fake out monks anymroe. SP has a 3-4 sec duration and a 25 second recharge and nobody runs 2 hexes anymore cuz they all got nerfed (siphon speed for example). Now its especially easy to stop sin spikes because of aftercasts. just use guardian as soon as they come next ot you and the spike is screwed. So a-net has effectively screwed spike sins pretty much beyond repair. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 23:24, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::: 19px*Jebus* Is 21:41, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::: prof=N/E death=12+3+1 soulreap=12+1of RenewalShambling HorrorVampiric Horrorof the Masterof Lost SoulsOptionalOptionalSignet/build Amirite? 19px*Jebus* Is 21:54, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :WTF? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:44, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::[of the Master@667 You have an additional 1337% chance to critical. 19px*Jebus* Is 14:21, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::U screwed up the pvxbig tags and u failed at signing, GJ! CP sig ftw --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Template%3AFeatured_builds&diff=633582&oldid=633578 Template_talk:Featured_builds#Duped_builds I made sure to ask first. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:29, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Ok... Still, unvetted builds dont belong in the vetted section. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:42, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, nvm, my bad. I meant to remove FoW Ursan-way. XD Sorry about this. lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:44, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::All better now. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:46, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Tiem 4 Mafs first, we state that women require time and money: Women = time * money and as we all know, "time is money": Time = Money and therefore: Women = Money * Money = (Money)^2 and because "Money is the root of all evil": Money = sqrt(evil) therefore: Women = (sqrtevil)^2 and we are forced to conclude that: Women = Evil Also, Money = Men * Time and given that: Money = sqrt(Evil) this means: sqrt(Evil) = Men * Time and because Money = Time: sqrt(Evil) = Men * Money or alternatively: Money = Men * Money As you can see, Men cancels out in this equation: Men = 1 So Men = 1, and Women = Evil This proves that Men is a constant. The product of Men and Women is Children. Men*Women=Children. Substituting in 1 and Evil for Men and Women, we obtain 1*Evil=Children. Therefore Children=Evil. 19px*Jebus* Is 12:48, 28 July 2008 (EDT) So i herd u like mudkips... 19px*Jebus* Is 11:20, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :LIES!!! SOVIETS BAD!!!!! MUDKIPS BAD!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:28, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :: - Epic enuf? 19px*Jebus* Is 11:32, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::Ewww... Yugioh is for nubs. Magic the Gathering is for men. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:41, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Ups. MtG is great :O -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:42, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::MtG is great if you play stuff like sealed tournies. Play open Type 1 and you're pretty much guaranteed to end up playing against something as lame as a GvG VoD fortress. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:47, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::: 19px*Jebus* Is 11:48, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Ranger Farming? Hi Ressmonkey. I saw your ranger on your characters page, and was wondering what farming build you are using for him. I'm kind of a new player, so which farming build would you recommend for a new player? Agnusmaximus 11:56, July 30 2008(EDT) :I dont farm with my ranger... I dont really use my ranger at all, except to store items. In fact, I dont really do too much farming anymore. You could look here in the ranger section for some builds that the community likes. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:12, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Ok thanks. Agnusmaximus 12:34, 30 July 2008(EDT) Hey Take that ranger raza build to my userpage(Not talk) We can work on it there. Second no conditions unless you plan on hit and run from him. Plague touch is a bitch and his mob has charge. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 23:28, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :The plan was hit and run. It will work, as long as his mob doesnt decide to chop up ur spirits. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 23:29, 3 August 2008 (EDT) I don't have some of the skills. So I can't test it. Seems interesting though. One big Problem I just realized Outcast Ritualists have a spirit that causes blocking (I dont play rits so I forget the name D:). [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 23:34, 3 August 2008 (EDT) : Didn't see called shot. Degen to death looks kinda weird, But atleast you don't have to pull him or worry about healing. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 23:37, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :: I guess I'll go buy the skills seeing as my Ranger is there. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 23:41, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::Ive tested it now since I got my ranger there. It works very well as it kills him in about 2 minutes and there is no difficulty pulling. The only problem is that you dont get the kill. For some reason (probably lack of doing damage), he will die and you wont get experience or drops. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:09, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Are you alive right now and can I come on a run? I may be able to find a solution [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 04:39, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I already found one. Right before Rajazan dies, you have to aggro him into your aggro bubble and then let him die there, otherwise no drop s 4 u :(. Described it in Build:R/A Rajazan Farmer --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 06:26, 5 August 2008 (EDT) lol Imba skills ftw. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 00:20, 4 August 2008 (EDT) How do you feel about Coldplay on the video? [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 12:15, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :I really dont care. W/e u think is fine is fine with me. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:17, 5 August 2008 (EDT) : Nah. Found something a bit more dramatic. Tbh the video looks like crap. I need to torrent a full version of gamecam or fraps. But it shows how to use the build and you got a drop on the video thats like screaming OMG VETT ME PLZ. Lol [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 12:27, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::Well, if u can see that the thing is green and u can make out the skills, its good enough. Thx again for making the video. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:33, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::: I just finished editing/etc just have to upload it to youtube now. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 12:38, 5 August 2008 (EDT) DAGGAR SPIEKARZ WINRAR 2 monk backline is for loserars. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 14:48, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :but I dont like the GoR "spiker" --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:59, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::shadow fang and beguiling were the only two shadowsteps-to-foe without aftercast, didnt want to waste attribs on shadow arts. You know the epic thing about this? You dont spike the hexed target, there are actually 2 spikes going on at the same time. That much harder to preprot. 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 15:23, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Gz on the build btw. I'm going to ask an admin to delete mine and add it as an additional variant to yours seeing how yours is completely superior. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:19, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Thx, but its not completely superior as yours is 15-30 seconds faster if u can get teh pull on ur first try. But I think the builds are too different to combine into one as one is degen and teh other is daggers. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:21, 7 August 2008 (EDT) You know you want it. Imight be 19pxEnter my contest! 00:56, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Winrar [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:10, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :WOOHOO!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:12, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Moar winrar MADD H4XXORZ I is 19pxEnter my contest! 22:13, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Lol, watermelon from that 30 minute piece of #### that makes no sense and is extremely repetitive but somehow is funny. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:19, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::FOOBY THE KAMIKAZE WATERMELON!!!! lol tru tru but there are some pretty random parts. Blah guy:*walking* *steps on button Kid:Oh no, you just pressed the "Make The World Blow Up Button!" Blah guy:You know what, this movie sucks. ROFL I is 19pxEnter my contest! 22:34, 8 August 2008 (EDT) So I just got 15 wins in RA/TA with me (dexterity ranger), a r/any (dexterity raner), a w/e (dev hammer), a me/e who left after 8 wins, and a n/me who took the mesmers place (bad ss necro, newbie guy). Discuss. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:26, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :I got 18 wins in RA with me running shadow arts WoH, a ZB bonder, a moebius sin, and a wammo who had dolyak signet, defy pain, and infuse health. Dont play the RA game with me. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 18:48, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::u had 2 healers, we had none. Its not impressive to win Ta with defense, it is impressive to win it with pure offense. Nobody on my team had a self-heal btw. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:59, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::I wouldnt call a bonder a healer, the infuseawarrior was wanding, and the moebius sin didnt bring HotO. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 19:01, 14 September 2008 (EDT) sowwy didnt realize it was a stub, i hit the random build button hehe:P you wanna remove it? ޒޓވ 19px 21:33, 17 September 2008 (EDT) THANKYOU RESSMONKEY :) for letting me keep my sig(for now) ޒޓވ 19px 21:50, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :thank me, i made him to not to. i appriciate it, ty --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 22:47, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::Waahh... I want credit. =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:39, 18 September 2008 (EDT) HB #### YEAH!!! TOP 1000 AND I FINALLY FIISHED SETTING UP MY HEROES FOR PUSSINESS!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:58, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :I see no synergies in that build... lol 3 spearchuckers=survival. Then no monk... xD I is 19pxEnter my contests! 22:49, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::Lern2HB. U flag your heroes somewhere and cap the #### out of enemies. You dont stay with your heroes. They pressure out enemy monks and sometimes they will die. Usually ends with a score of 20-15 in your favor. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:56, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::Double spearchuckers, Shadow Meld derv, and WoH shadow arts monk or bash monk is teh ftw. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 19:46, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Ummm... No... If you dont want to kill anything ever, take that. If you want some kills, take 2 R/Ps and a W/P. If you want omgwtf cappage, take a 2 D/Ps and a Rt/(A/N) or a R/N. Really, only take a D/A in capway if you dont plan to kill things (2 R/Ps wont be able to kill a single monk). --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:06, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :::::The best way to kill is a backbreaker sin. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:18, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Meh. BB sins have horrible pressure. Enemy monks will almost always have full energy. Sometimes pressure > spiking. A good player will fairly easily be able to stop a spike. A good player might still be screwed because of pressure. So, a YAA sin or hidden caltrops sin can be better at killing then a bb sin. THB, this is the best way to kill: Thats like 1200 damage + DW on a spike. Its an ok build, but loses to a good 2 monk team. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:07, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :Lol top 1k lamer gg Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:36, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::Oh wow, i didnt even see the triple r/p. Thats the most noskill HB build there is :( Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:38, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::But its so manly :( --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:53, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::i feel your pain rawr. dammit edit conflict ress I is 19pxEnter my contests! 19:54, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::::mm, it blows #### up pretty fast. Its better with an a/mo, though (constant linebacking + finishing off any target with quick augury-sig ownzz) Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:00, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::I find that the snaring ability is invaluable to capping. The A/Mo has no snaring except KDs. The A/Mo does have better killability though. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:21, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yea, but with a/mo you can kill #### at shrines alot easier like, when their sin splits w/ mo/n vs you and one r/p you win. Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:22, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Shud all R/Ps have poisonous bite incase of showdown at the center shrine where poison is just being redundantly applied 3 times on one dude? I is 19pxEnter my contests! 22:30, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Spread out the attacks... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 23:10, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::But u said offensive roll, not defensive cap. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 23:27, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Guardian > everybody attacking 1 target. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 23:32, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::this is hero AI were talking about. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 13:38, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Good people micro their monks... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:40, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::i was talking about the spearchuckers... I is 19pxEnter my contests! 13:43, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Lock targets. Make each attack 1. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:47, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::no u. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 13:48, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Trip r/p is one of the easiest builds to run, you just lock an r/p on each seperate and then flag them back to base + micro their block when a sin starts to go for a chain. You stay alive thru recall/not being bad at positioning/linebacking like a #####. Rawrawr Dinosaur 10:00, 5 October 2008 (EDT) WoH Derv capper works similar to this Build:D/N OoV Support Capper --Smile ツ 09:43, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :No... The D/N has limited mobility, but has spike support and enchantment removal. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:09, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Orange Box I got it. It pwns. Discuss. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:22, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :Portal vs. Half Life?--[[User:Simpson man|'Simpson Man']] 19:00, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::Portal > Half Life. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:55, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::Portal>everything. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 19:52, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Agreed. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:37, 12 October 2008 (EDT) HB test So I started testing stuff in HB instead of just being a noob and using wiki builds. I tried Soldiers Fury paragons and had 3 wins and 2 losses (not bad). I tried 2 games with a P/R, see build: This was ok. It didnt do too well capping, but did great 4v4. Next I tried a P/W axe person. See below: This did better, although ihad a really tough time killing anything that wasnt a caster. Comment. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:32, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :I redownloaded GW. Took about 2 hours to get all the maps finally DLed. RA'd mostly to get the hang of things. I finally figured out how to use a BB sin which ive never used before. And i dun like HB but to me Corrupt>Preservation. "CTT" is also sorta random. Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 18:40, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::It for an easily maintainable shout for soldiers fury. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:41, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::"Lead the Way!" Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 18:42, 14 October 2008 (EDT) Spider Runs I can do a 20 minute one. Is that fast? Also, are you supposed to use heroes or not on spider runs? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:26, 1 November 2008 (EDT) Are you brave enough? User:I Am Jebus/Contests/Brave Contest -- Jebuscontests 18:39, 7 November 2008 (EST) Kurzick/Luxon FF So what is the fastest way to farm luxon/kurzick faction nowadays? I found that vanquishing is pretty damn awesome. Just vanquished boreas seabed explorable with H/H in 29 minutes and got ~14000 faction, which totally ####### owns luxon arena speed. Melandrus hope gives 15000 faction but takes ~40 minutes, so its not as good, but its still pretty good. So im wondering if anybody knows what the new standard for FFF is. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:40, 19 November 2008 (EST) :Screw FFF, just farm CM with 3 friends for lulz, 6k faction per match ftw. 82.34.128.19 18:49, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::Thats if you win. Which only happens 50% of the time. That and CM matches take 20 minutes, take a while to get into, and give more like 5k faction per win and 3.5k faction per loss. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:16, 19 November 2008 (EST) Build:Team - 600 Derv/Smiter WUTS SPIRIT BOND M8 23:25, 26 January 2009 (EST) :Something that ends after 10 attacks. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 07:36, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::so explain how 600/smite is more effective. 16:52, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::10000000 times more survivability, which means u can pull way more things causing a faster run. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:55, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::hao more survivabl m8 17:00, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::::close to perma SoA, secondary prof allows for any number of skills that make u extremely versatile (mantra of resolve, frenzy, visages, arcane echo for perma-Spell Breaker, etc.) --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:09, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::::But the derv kills fast enough to not need perma SoA. It's designed for farms that 600/smite cant do anyway, like boss farm. 19:16, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Lol@boss farming with 2 people. Otherwise, the extra damage is minimal and way less then 600rit/smite. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:46, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::o u mean 600 rit. So wtf happened to open secondary? 19:47, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::It got drained into 50% more damage which has added protection because you steal half the damage you take. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:49, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::And how do you plan to kill fast when you have around 3 people attacking you, including a boss? The 600 derv/smite is designed to take on those kinds of foes quickly. 20:54, 27 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::The derv hardly does any bonus damage anyways, even less then the rit would vs 1 target. And why the hell would you farm a boss with more then 1 person? All bosses worth farming can be farmed with 1 person and pretty close to all farmable bosses cna be done with 1 person. All of the bosses that are on the farmable list of the build are either impossible or can be farmed with 1 person. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:21, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Hardly does any bonus damage? Reapers is about 80 damage, plus an ench strip against bosses with #### like Shield of Regen, or DW when they go under 50%. 11:23, 28 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::It does like 15 dps with its scythe TO 3 TARGETS MAX! Rit smite does more dps and has better protection and lower armor. The build just cant beat the speed of rit smite and cant beat the defense and versatility of 600/smite. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:31, 28 January 2009 (EST) moo Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 11:44, 1 February 2009 (EST) :Yays. Also, lol @ third place. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:45, 1 February 2009 (EST) STEELERS WIIIIIINNNN!!!!!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:24, 1 February 2009 (EST) Stygian Farmer What a great build Ressmonkey. Its fast, there are few risks and if you dont get the aggro right, you can try it again. I hope you dont mind, Ive added my own video to compliment yours. It has some extra tips that I learned when I picked up the build.--Hyprodimus Prime 17:48, 14 February 2009 (EST) :Ive seen the video and its pretty good, better then mine. Thx for uploading it. Also, thx for the compliments. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:00, 14 February 2009 (EST) cof is 28 minutes ignoring the chests, pits, and deaths? and most cof runners cant get under an hour ^_^--Relyk 22:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Ive gotten 23. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 22:27, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :And most runners SUCK HARD!!! Running around with 600 health and casting Spell Breaker -> SoA -> Prot Spirit -> Spirit Bond -> Wait a Second -> Aggro 10 Enchanted with 2 Enchanted Hammers -> Expect to live. They make me pissed off and lulzy. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 22:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::u must be burning rubber qq. enchanted do piss me off now D: cant kill 3 groups at a time without severe chance of kding you. lol at casting spell breaker before enchanted.--Relyk 22:35, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::If ur having trouble aggroing 3 groups, use Arcane Echo -> SoA so even if they do KD u, you can have SoA lasting long enough so u arent screwed. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 22:40, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::yeah, but i use MoR cause im lazy ^^ and its the not dieing when soa ends, spirit bond usually wont keep u alive during the 1 second opening of soa cause dw cuts health, and even after, the enchanted can kill you in the 1/4 second to heal because soa wont cover the ~400 damage you take since you'll take about 150-200 damage while casting soa :D--Relyk 23:07, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Now works for people who aren't warriors. Revote plz. Toraen talk 02:39, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Stygian Veil Trapper *Your predictiion was wrong. I just had to say that to you. It makes me feel good about myself lol. --DoA Master 18:54, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, i know. Seems wiki is full of less shitters. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Build:A/W_Soldier's_Stance_Sin Your vote's pretty dumb. Trash rating a build that shouldn't ever possibly be trash rated is completely unreasonable. ··· Danny So Cute 04:22, 13 March 2010 (UTC)